


all the time in the world

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Cyberpunk, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick just wished he could stay in the warm safe haven of Griffin's apartment forever.edit as of 8/5/17: please read the second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a cyberpunk au but i got sidetracked. it could also be a wwcomms au if you're into that? just use your imagination i guess. anyways nick is supposed to be a hacker of some kind i'm not sure if that's clear  
> also pssssst you can follow my shipboys tumblr if you want its @softboyphysics
> 
> please enjoy

Raindrops splattered on the grey pavement and hit Nick’s new black sneakers as he walked down a darkened alleyway. The streetlamps behind him illuminated his hunched shoulders and the hood pulled over his head, which was there to keep out the wind and as an attempt to disguise his face. Being a wanted man wasn’t exactly fun. Nick tightened his fists in his pockets as a car sped down the street beside him, its red headlights leaving a glowing tail in the air. Despite years of experience, he still couldn’t shake the constant feeling stowed away in the back of his mind that something was wrong or someone was watching him. However, this trip would be worth the risk.

Nick reached his destination just past one in the morning after trekking down the back streets of San Francisco, looking over his shoulders every few steps and tensing up whenever he heard an unfamiliar noise. He ended up at the doorstep of a run down apartment building, the lights visible through a crack in the curtains. The rain had let up and was now just a constant drizzle as opposed to the monsoon it had been. The dark-haired man took a deep breath, removed his hood, and hesitated with his finger over the doorbell for a split second before slamming it down.

The door swung open and Nick was immediately met with a tight hug, which he gratefully returned. Nick buried his face into the other man’s neck, wrapping his hands around his waist and taking in the moment. The two stayed like that, each one trying to remember every detail of the embrace, before breaking apart and entering the apartment. As much as they wanted to linger in the crisp night air, it would be dangerous to stay outside for a multitude of reasons. They entered the apartment, Griffin quickly leading Nick to the kitchen and pulling out a chair for him to sit in.

“I missed you,” The blonde man smiled gently and reached across his table to squeeze Nick’s hand. 

“Me too.” Nick met Griffin’s gaze and returned the grin, although it quickly faded from his face. “I don’t know how long I can stay, Porter’s in the middle of a job and he might need some support soon-’”

“Don’t worry about it. If you spend the whole time thinking about when you have to leave, you’ll miss the moment.” Griffin pushed his chair away from the table and got up, heading towards a cabinet. “Want some coffee?”

Nick nodded in response, humming gently. He watched Griffin methodically make it, pouring it from the pot and topping the mugs off with milk. Griffin returned to his seat and slid the second mug to Nick, who immediately began to gulp it down.

“Chill out, man.” Griffin chuckled. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I know, but I’m tired and dehydrated and this will hopefully help with both of those issues.” Nick replied, stopping for a moment to cup his mug between his cold hands and let its warmth seep into him.

“So what do you want to do?” Griffin asked after they had moved to the couch, not taking his eyes off of Nick for even a second. He didn’t know how long it would be until he saw him again, so Griffin felt like he needed to memorize every detail of his boyfriend’s face. Just in case.

Nick was reclined, his head flopped against Griffin’s shoulder, his arms and legs completely relaxed against the couch’s worn out fabric. “I just want to stay like this with you forever.”

“Okay, me too, but what do you want to that’s _ realistic _ ,” Griffin smiled sadly in response, moving his hand to interlock it with one of Nick’s and running his thumb in slow, gentle circles against the side of his wrist.

Frowning, Nick squinted his eyes for a moment and reached up to adjust Griffin’s glasses. “There you go.” When Griffin made the same expression and mockingly faced Nick, he laughed and blushed. “They were crooked! I can’t just leave you like that!” Griffin laughed again, matching the rhythm of Nick’s giggles and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. 

“I'm gonna miss you,” Griffin bit his lip, wiping a tear from his eye. “Why'd you pick the job you did?”

Nick shrugged and nestled himself even closer to Griffin’s side. His head rested on the side Griffin’s chest and their hands were intertwined. “Someone's gotta do shit like this, I guess. It was all Porter’s idea in the beginning.”

“Of course, blame it all on your younger brother.” Griffin rolled his eyes and playfully poked Nick in the side. “You have oldest sibling privilege! It's unfair!”

“Nuh-uh, Griffin. The youngest is always everyone's favorite kid! You're the one with privilege.” Nick responded, equally as playful.

“Sure, if you say so.”

“Y’know, if I can ever go out in public like a normal human again any time soon, we should go to a sushi place with karaoke.” suggested Nick with a smile as Griffin ran his hands through 

“I'd totally beat you.”

“At what? Karaoke doesn't have points.” Nick opened his eyes to smile up at his boyfriend. “You just sing like an idiot in front of strangers.”

“I'll sing louder.” Griffin paused to think. “And eat more sushi.”

“Well, you can try, but I'll always be the sushi eating champion in the relationship. You're definitely better at singing, though.” Nick replied.

“Damn right I am.” Griffin joked, giving Nick one more kiss before his phone started to buzz.

Nick pulled it out of his pocket and sighed as soon as he saw the screen. Griffin felt his heart sink immediately as soon as he realized who the message was from.

“It's Porter.” there was something apologetic in Nick’s voice mixed in alongside the sadness.

“Can you stay for a few more minutes? Please?” Griffin heard his voice crack.

Nick softly shook his head. “It takes so long for me to get back over there that by the time I'm home I'll already be late. I'm late right now.”

Griffin nodded as he felt yet another tear trickle down his face. The rain had started up again and the water was drumming a harsh pattern out on the apartment’s roof.

“He gave us as much time as he could.” Nick was already putting his dark hoodie back on. It wasn't going to protect him from the rain.

“I know. That doesn't make it better, though.” Griffin should have been used to goodbyes by now, but he wasn't.

“I know.” Nick gave Griffin a final kiss before heading towards the door. A gust of wind rustled his jacket as he made his way out into the cold. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too. Please stay safe.” Griffin tried his best to smile but he just couldn't.

“I can't promise anything.” The simple yet slightly gruesome honesty in his statement made Griffin remember that every time Nick left his apartment, his chance of seeing him again got smaller and smaller. The world was a dangerous place for a young hacker trying to work against the government.

“Just try for me. Please.” 

“I’ll try.”

And with that, Nick had shut the door. Griffin moved to the window and looked out to see the familiar sight of his boyfriend, shoulders hunched over, trudging down the street through a flurry of water droplets. It was just past 4 AM and the few streetlights lining the road were flickering in and out of functionality. With a sigh, he let the curtain fall back. Nick was officially gone for the night, and possibly forever.


	2. well this is a goddamn bitch of an unsatisfactory situation

uhh hi everyone. with everything that's happened with nick over the past few days, i just wanted to say that this whole situation sucks and i don't feel comfortable keeping this fic up without a notice that i do not support his actions in any way. i'm going to keep this fic and the other shipboys one i've written up for the time being, but they might be deleted later. sorry guys.


End file.
